neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Transmetal 2
Transmetal 2 (plural Transmetals 2), also known as Transmetal II, are a subgroup of the Beast Wars and Beast Machines characters in the fictional Transformers universe. They differ from standard Transmetal Transformers in that instead of having a mechnical beast mode and a techno-organic robot mode, they have an asymmetrical blending of mechanical and techno-organic parts in both modes. This has resulted in them looking monstrous in appearance. Beast Wars According to the Transmetal 2 toy fiction, they were the result of cloning experiments carried out by Megatron. These experiments resulted in a breed of warriors that had enhanced strength and speed, however where hyper-aggressive and had increased savage impulses. In the Beast Wars cartoon, a Vok (an alien-based alien creature) device known as the "Transmetal driver", somehow ended up in Megatron's possession. It was this device that was used to upgrade the Transmetal characters, Cheetor, Dinobot II and Blackarachnia into Transmetal 2. All three gained a degree of "supernatural" powers, for example Cheetor gained vague visionary tendencies, Dinobot II showed enhanced healing abilities, and Blackarachnia demonstrated telekinesis. Beast Machines In the Beast Machines storyline, the Maximals had returned to their home planet of Cybertron where they encountered Megatron's virus. Whereas the virus instantly paralyzed the majority of Cybertronians who became exposed to it, the Transmetals and Transmetals 2 amongst the returning Maximals instead lost their "Transmetallized" modes and abilities however still suffered some glitching and amnesia. Those amongst them who were neither Transmetal or Transmetal 2 such as Rhinox and Silverbolt immediately succumbed to the paralysis. Megatron when the surviving Maximals found him was a still a Transmetal 2, however he fervently sought ways to rid his body of his organic elements and become completely mechanical. Comparison with normal Transmetals Like ordinary Transmetals, Transmetals 2 have a temporary resistance to Megatron's virus, and likewise lose their Transmetallization once they come into contact with the virus. Unlike normal Transmetals however, most of the Transmetals 2 did not gain a third mode. The only two characters that did gain a third mode where those that would have the two largest toys in the sub-line; Megatron and Tigerhawk. However Megatron's third mode was not used in the cartoon, whilst Tigerhawks third-mode was dropped algother including from toy itself. Transmetals 2 in later fiction In Transformers: Universe featuring the Wreckers, the character Ravage was reborn into a Transmetal 2 body. Along with this the characters Iguanus, Spittor, and Sonar Primeval, where also Transmetals 2. Tarantulas had obtained all three from their stasis pods which has been left behind. In the IDW Beast Wars comic storyline, the following characters were Transmetals 2 despite only being a protoform beforehand: Optimus Minor, Ramulus, Scourge, Stinkbomb, Prowl, Night Glider, Sonar, and Scarem. No details were given as to why this was. Ravage was also reborn into a Transmetal 2 body. Toys The Transmetal 2 sub-line of Beast Wars toys was released in 1999. Basic * Night Glider * Optimus Minor * Scarem * Sonar * Spittor * Stinkbomb Deluxe * Cheetor * Dinobot * Iguanus * Jawbreaker * Prowl * Ramulus * Tripredacus Agent (Walmart Exclusive, 2001) * Scourge Mega * Blackarachnia * Cybershark Ultra * Megatron * Tigerhawk References Category:Transformers lines and sublines Category:Transmetals Category:TransMetals II